Compositions which are stable under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to atmospheric moisture crosslink at room temperature to form elastomers, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,157 to Chung. These compositions contain a diorganopolysiloxane having one Si-bonded hydroxyl group in each of its terminal units, a silane containing a cyclic amide group, in which the silicon atom is bonded to a nitrogen atom, to two monovalent hydrocarbon radicals via oxygen and to a monovalent hydrocarbon radical via carbon, and optionally at least one additional substance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are stable in the absence of moisture, but when exposed to moisture, crosslink at room temperature to form elastomers. Another object of the present invention is to provide compositions which may be stored under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to atmospheric moisture, crosslink rapidly at room temperature. A further object of the present invention is to provide compositions which may be stored under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to atmospheric moisture, crosslink to form elastomers that will adhere to substrates upon which they are formed in the absence of primers. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing compositions which are stable under anhydrous conditions, but when exposed to atmospheric moisture, crosslink to form elastomers.